


Angel of Music

by KlanceTrash (sstamm)



Category: Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstamm/pseuds/KlanceTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, a dancer for the Opera House Populaire, is thrown into a lead role for an opera after stepping in and showing off his singing talent. This talent isn't all it seems as the revelation of a secret tutor is revealed. This doesn't stop Arthur from giving a show stopping performance.<br/>After the performance Arthur talks to his best friend Gwen about his mysterious tutor, and is reunited with a childhood friend, Morgana-the new patron who came with the new owner, Uther.<br/>Mystery ensues as a hooded figure closes the chapter lurking around Arthur's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Aria

The music roared triumphantly throughout the opera house as practice came upon the thunderous first act finale. Arthur swirled his legs and arm gracefully with the music: picking up speed and leaping with the other men of the line, grasping arms with his female dance partner, Gwen, swirling between other couples, and leaping once again landing on his knee on the far side of the stage.

As a dancer at the Opera House Populaire, Arthur was given a wonderful place to work on his incredible dance skills and hope to capture his dream of becoming a full-fledged opera singer. He dreamed of the curtain opening on him one night. He’d sing a beautiful aria, the crowd would cheer…

Arthur’s daydreams and dancing came to a halt when he heard a voice above the rumble of music.

“NO, NO, NO, STOP, STOP!!”

The voice unmistakably belonged to Gwaine the pompous, incorrigible, untalented diva who took the lead role in every show at The Populaire since he first arrived. He had stopped their practice because someone had dared to step on the back of his unfinished cloak pausing him momentarily in his singing. 

The attitude Arthur might have been able to overlook if the singing held better quality. He had been taking lessons from a secret tutor and thought he was more than capable of blowing Gwaine out of the water if he was ever given the chance.

Their elderly dance master, Gaius, was rounding them up again to reset and take the scene from the top when the back doors of the theatre slammed open and the opera owner came in.

He seemed rather in a good mood and he had a man with him.

“Terribly sorry to interrupt your practice Monsieur Director, but I have some news to tell everyone” their owner said.

“The rumors you may have heard are in fact true, I have sold The Opera Populaire and am leaving as soon as I can” he explained. “This is your new owner Monsieur Uther, may you treat him as well as you have treated me” he finished.

The man Arthur was looking at was one who clearly thought he was above everyone else. His outfit was so over the top and the way he looked down his nose as if everyone were grotesque almost frightened Arthur.       

As Uther started a dull introductory speech, the back doors opened again with another loud clang. Coming in was a beautiful woman. She held herself like royalty and walked with an air of importance. Her hair was long and dark, and her outfit was exquisite purple velvet that draped around her like moving water.

Arthur thought she looked familiar.

“Ah, may I also introduce to you our newest patron, The Vicomte Mademoiselle Morgana” said Uther at the end of a boring speech about bringing this house up to shape and practicing hard.

At that name Arthur knew this was in fact the girl from his childhood. They grew up together and were great friends. That was until his parents died and he came to live and train in the opera house where his parents had made contributions and had gained a spectacle status as his mother was a star singer.

She walked up onto the stage to join everyone and brushed right past Arthur.

Morgana turned to the crowd who had all scattered around out of formation from practice. She introduced herself and her history with the opera house and begged pardon for interrupting their practice.

At the end of her speech Gwaine rushed forward and bowed so absurdly low Arthur was sure he would fall over.

The former owner introduced him to Uther and Morganan and she gave him her hand which he proceeded to kiss uncontrollably. Arthur laughed to himself.

She apologized once more for interrupting their rehearsal and said she would be at the performance tonight, and turned to leave once again walking past Arthur without a glance.

As the music started again Gaius swept their former owner and Uther to the side of the stage. Arthur danced across the stage performing the moves once again. He caught a few strands that Gaius was saying to the two men, “we take pride in our ballet.”

“I see why…especially that beauty” said Uther pointing at Gwen as she clasped arms with Arthur.

“Gwen Smith, one of our most talented girls” said Gaius, always happy to compliment Gwen to whom he was like a father.

“And her partner, Arthur Pendragon, is one of our most promising males” Gaius added. He was always talking Arthur up. He was like a father to Arthur too, and had taken him in and trained him well when his parents were gone.

 “Arthur _Pendragon?_ ” said Uther, clearly interested. “As in Ygraine Pendragon…the wonderful singer?” he asked.

Gaius nodded his head, “her only child, he came to train here after her death” he said leading them farther off stage, but Uther kept an eye on Arthur.

It didn’t really make Arthur uncomfortable for people to watch him, he was a performer after all, but it always tugged on his heart to hear his mother mentioned.

As the music stopped Arthur could once again hear Gwaine above everyone else, complaining that they were only watching the dancers. He was storming over to the new owner who was talking with the former about the excitement for tonight’s performance.

“Well I hope they are all as excited by the dancers as you are because I will not BE SINGING!!” he said escalating in volume till he was yelling… _Always the drama queen_ Arthur thought.

He started calling for his servants and walking off stage.

Uther turned a fierce glare to his predecessor.

“What am I supposed to do?!” Uther asked.

“He just wants you to grovel” he whispered.

Uther took off after Gwaine.

“Please, most magnificent of singers,” he started and Gwaine paused.

“Perfect specimen of man! God of song!” At this Gwaine turned around, but the scowl hadn’t entirely left his face.

“Uhh, Monsieur, isn’t there a beautiful aria for Gwaine in act three of tonight’s performance?” Uther asked trying to find a way to show Gwaine that he can get attention.

“Yes, Yes, but no – I don’t have my costume for act three!” said Gwaine pretending to break down into tears.

“But I wonder, Monsieur, as a personal favor, if you could…that is unless the director objects” Uther said turning to the director, but before he could get a response from him Gwaine butted in,

“NO, I’m better!...I mean, if my managers command” he said quickly recovering.

“Monsieur Director,” Gwaine prompted.

Arthur rolled his eyes at this. Looks like Gwaine would play this new owner exactly like the last, but he was fairly certain he heard the director mumble ‘if my diva commands’ under his breath as he approached the podium. 

Gwaine took center stage, told everyone to be quiet, straightened all his costume, cleared his throat for a solid minute, then told the director he could start the music. Of course he overextended all his vowels, glissed down to every note and screeched out the high ones. He beamed at Uther, and though he put on a brave face everyone else was covering their ears in a well-practiced way. Arthur raised his eyebrow at Gwen and they shared a smile.

Suddenly a screeching sound of metal and wood filled the air and a huge hanging background fell from the rafters and clattered onto the stage. Some people screamed and jumped out of the way, the music stopped, and Gwen whispered,

“It’s him, the Phantom of the Opera” to Arthur, who looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of this mysterious phantom, but all he saw was dust and a paper falling from above.

Underneath the huge piece of cloth that had fallen happened to be Gwaine. He screamed and whined and cried out till they moved the, not so heavy as he was making others believe, hanging off of him.

With shocked expressions still on their faces, Gwaine stormed forward ripping off pieces of his costume in the process. He was screaming about the pain and fear he was forced to endure by being here.

“These things do happen” Uther said trying to calm him.

“For the past three years these things ‘do happen’ and have you stopped them from happening,” he said directing this to the old owner, “NO! and you,” he said now addressing Uther, “You are as bad as him! UGH until you stop these things from happening this thing,” he said motioning to himself, “does not happen! I’m leaving!!” he finished as loud as he could motioning to his servants to bring his things and leave.

This was a shock. Arthur was not sad to see him leave, but he was concerned about what would happen with the show.

At the front of the stage the old owner, eyes wide, said good luck to Uther shook his hand and walked out the door – this was precisely why he was leaving. Uther was left flying off the handle at the prospects of a canceled show. Unseen to Arthur, Gaius had made his way up to him.

“Pardon me Monsieur,” he said getting his attention.

Uther gave him a half-mad look,

“Monsieur Gwaine will be coming back?” he asked desperately.

“I don’t think so…I have a letter here from the Opera Ghost” answered Gaius.

Uther gave him a look that suggested he was insane, but Gaius continued anyway.

“He welcomes you to his opera house,” started Gaius.

“ _HIS_ opera house!?” Uther butted in.

“And commands that you continue to leave box 5 empty for his use,” Gaius continued, “and reminds you that his salary is due?”

“Salary?!” Uther questioned

“He was given 20,000 francs a month by our last 2 owners” Giaus explained.

Uther started shaking his head wildly.

“Perhaps you can afford more with Vicomte Morgana as your patron?” Gaius teased.

“I had wanted to announce that tonight, but it seems we shall have to cancel as WE HAVE NO STAR!” Uther fumed starting to stamp around the stage.

“Arthur could sing it” Gaius said in a stern voice getting Uther’s attention again.

“Don’t be daft, he’s only chorus” Uther said brushing him aside.

“He has been taking lessons, from a marvelous teacher” Gaius said with such power and belief that Uther actually turned to acknowledge him. 

Arthur blanched at this, he didn’t want his secret to be told…he didn’t think he could rightly explain it.

They motioned for Arthur to come forward. Arthur swallowed and came to them. Uther looked at him and didn’t seem totally displeased.

“Who is your tutor?” Uther asked.

“I don’t know his name monsieur” answered Arthur feeling like an idiot.

Uther turned to Gaius and tried to blow Arthur off, but seeing that this was probably his only chance to get the production back up and running again he caved.

Gaius motioned for the director to start the piece again.

“From the beginning” said the director more to his musicians than to Arthur.

Arthur felt the people around him back up more to give him the spotlight. The music started and Arthur tried to swallow, it was now or never.

The first few lines came out shaky, he wasn’t warmed up and he was nervous. He saw Uther scoff and turn around, but somehow that only calmed him. He stepped forward into the brighter lights and found a place with wonderful acoustics. The music surrounded him. He sang as he had been taught, the lyrics flowing off his tongue. His voice swelled and softened at precisely the right moments, he thought of nothing but the music and his voice. The voice of his tutor was in his head giving him just what he needed to bring the music to life.

Breathing in after the last note was like breathing in new air. He sighed a grateful sigh for the beautiful music, for the chance to rid himself of Gwaine, and mostly for his tutor who brought forth the power and talent in him.

Around him a few mouths were agape, a few eyes were wide, and a few were smiling – Gwen and Giaus amongst them. Uther rushed forward and, of course, offered him the role for tonight’s performance.

After that things happened in a blur. He was fitted for costumes, rehearsed with the orchestra, and congratulated by almost everyone.

In his freshly adjusted costume Arthur stepped out for performance. Did his tutor know he would be performing? He wouldn’t want to miss it, but of course Arthur had no idea how to contact him even if he did.

The performance was magical, everything went perfect no one was off, no one was late, and everything ran smoother that it ever had before.

Arthur saw Morgana sitting in box 5 up and to his left as he sang the aria, he though he saw a spark of recognition in her eyes and smiled to himself at her surprise.

The standing ovation was one the Opera Populaire had never seen before, and Uther was practically jumping out of his seat…oh how he wished Gwaine was here to see his triumph.

~~~

After the performance Arthur went down to the crypts and lit a candle for his mother. Her picture sat below a row of shining candles glowing brightly in the dark room. He closed his eyes and silently thanked her for everything she had given him to get him to this place. Then he thanked his wonderful tutor, who for all he knew was close enough to hear. Though he didn’t expect a response he thought he heard his name softly whispered.

“Arthur!” he heard loudly from behind him.

It was only Gwen. He stood and took the hug she offered him. She had been like a sister and best friend to him since he arrived at the Populaire. They grew up and trained together here and always had each other to count on.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding. You were perfect tonight! Tell me your secret, who is this great tutor?” she asked.

“Gwen, this is going to sound crazy,” he began in a not so sure way, “when I came here to live, I’d come down to light a candle for my mother, and from somewhere I’d hear a voice…then in my dreams he was always there too…” Arthur was sure he sounded crazy, but Gwen seemed to be believing him.

“You see, before my mother died she said she would send me an angel, an angel of music, so I would never be alone.”

“Arthur, do you really believe your mother sent you an angel to coach you?” Gwen asked sincerely.

“Who else could it be?” he asked her. She had no other explanation.

“Here in this room, in my dreams, everywhere…somehow he is always with me…when I sing I sense him near” Arthur said getting excited for finally talking about it with someone.

“Arthur, you were probably dreaming, stories like this –magic, angles- they aren’t true…this isn’t like you” Gwen said trying to calm him down.

“Oh, Angel of Music, hide no longer…” Arthur spoke to the empty walls of the room.

He noticed Gwen’s concerned face and added,

“I know that it’s odd Gwen, to tell you the truth it, it kind of frightens me.”

“Don’t be frightened, Arthur, this angel seems to have given you a great gift…and if he was sent by your mother there is nothing to fear,” she said taking his hand and leading him out of the room picking up her congratulations where she left off and telling him how proud of him and jealous of him everyone was.

Arthur laughed with her, but was still aware of that secret presence that surrounded him always.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur could hardly make it back to his room the hall was so full of well-wishers both women and men trying to offer him flowers and favors.

 

Outside the closed door Morgana approached Uther.

“Seems we’ve made quite a discovery with this Monsieur Pendragon, would you like me to introduce him to you?” Uther asked.

“No, this is an introduction I can make alone” she said turning to leave but then turning back to take the flowers out of Uther’s hands to give to Arthur.

 

Inside Arthur’s room was overflowing with gifts and flowers, but the one that stuck out was a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. It was the only thing on the empty dressing table. Arthur sat down at the table and looked into the mirror. His respite was interrupted by a knock at the door followed by someone walking in. It was Morgana.

“Artie, Little Artie…I hardly recognize you” she said coming into the room and placing her flowers on the already covered table.

“Morgana, I recognized you earlier today” he said not letting her off the hook for her earlier ignoring.

“Well this morning you were only a chorus boy…but now…you did wonderful” she said.

 _I wasn’t just a chorus boy,_ Arthur thought,

“Thank you” he said acknowledging her compliment.

“You really have your mother’s gift. She taught you well” Morgana said.

Mention of his mother got his thinking of the past. He and Morgana spent all their time together and a lot of nights listening to his mother sing.

“She was my inspiration, and in death has given me as great a gift” he said.

“What gift is that?” Morgana asked.

“An angel of music…she said she would send me this angel when she died, and she is gone now, and I have been visited by him” Arthur said hoping Morgana would understand having known his mother and her love of music and of him.

Morgana was aimlessly wandering around the room looking at all the fine gifts he had received.

“No doubt there…but now let’s go to supper” she said in a jovial tone turning back to him.

“Morgana, the angel is rather strict he wouldn’t li-“ Arthur began.

“I’ll order my carriage around,” she said ignoring his refusal, “get changed, two minutes, Arthur.”

“Morgana, no I –“ but she had already placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and walked out of the room.

Arthur stood agape at the closed door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unseen by anyone a cloaked and hooded figure slid down the now-empty hall. He paused in front of Arthur’s door and produced a single key tied to a soft black ribbon.

The key was a fit for the door and the figure turned it till the definite click of the lock was heard then, once again, withdrew down the hallway.


	2. Music of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back in from a night out with Mademoiselle Morgana, Arthur hears his Angel's voice and is led down to a secret lair where his Angel starts explaining the mystery of his presence in the opera house.

Arthur was getting changed for bed, his dinner with Morgana had been kind of nice; she had grown into a very successful woman having inherited a lot when her own parents passed (including their place in society, which she mentioned continually). As he wrapped a robe around his half-dressed body a breeze blew through his room seemingly out of nowhere.

The breeze guttered his candles and submerged his room into darkness. He turned to the door and tried the knob. Finding it locked, he stood entirely still. Then from the darkness a voice came thundering all around him:

“Insolent girl, this slave of fashion! Basking in _your_ glory” The voice was coming from nowhere and everywhere, like magic.

“She’s an ignorant fool, sharing in my triumph” The voice bellowed. It reverberated off the walls. Arthur could feel it all around him.

“Angel, I hear you,” started Arthur having waited for everything to be still again, “speak I’ll listen, stay by my side, teach me. Angel, I’m sorry I left, I was weak, forgive me. I sang my soul for you tonight, please show yourself” he said feeling that he had in fact done something wrong by going out with Morgana, and not wanting to offend he who has given him so much.

“My sweet prince of the opera, I think it is time for you to meet me. Know why I hide from everyone’s sight. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there, inside” the voice said. It had softened to the usual smooth grace that it normally has. It lured Arthur into a sense of weightlessness and tranquility.

Looking at the full length mirror Arthur did see himself standing in the darkness, his robe flowing down around him, the dark red contrasting with his pale chest and blonde hair, but he also saw the thin glow around the mirror. When he touched it it swung open revealing a hidden passage way. Standing in that passage way was a man draped head to toe in black finery. A mask covered the top half of his face; it was shining gold and black though the angles were sharp at the cheeks and forehead there was nothing foreboding about him.

Arthur had no idea how to feel, he was nervous, excited, and a little apprehensive. He could hardly concentrate but he thought, _Finally_ _my_ _Angel of Music hidden no longer._

The masked figure held out his leather gloved hand for Arthur.

“I am your Angel of Music, come to me…” His angel said. Arthur felt like he was in a trance. His hand came up of its own accord, Arthur pulled it back for just a second and looked into the eyes of his Angel…Though his outfit and mask were mysterious, his eyes spoke of passion, trust, and pleading. Arthur let his hand slide into his Angel’s, it felt strong and warm.

When they touched he could swear he heard music coming from somewhere, somewhere deep underneath them. It was a calm, but intense melody and it filled Arthur's mind to the point where nothing else could get in.

His Angel led him down the secret passage, after taking a corner they emerged into another passage lit by a magnitude of candelabras all shining  in the dark. He was able to get a better look at his Angel.

He was slightly taller and leaner than Arthur. His dark suit fit snugly showing off his graceful form. His billowing cloak was finely embroidered and his mask was tied on loosely behind his dark, full head of hair which was brushed back silkily. His deep purple and gold cravat was tied at the base of his long white neck, and his Adams apple bobbed slightly with each breath he took.

His Angel turned around once and looked at Arthur, who was in turn looking at him, his eyes were glistening lightly in the candlelight, and he smiled brightly at Arthur.

As he turned back around he stopped and scooped a torch out of a holder at the top of a stairway, never letting go of Arthur’s hand.

After carefully maneuvering down the un-railed spiral stairs they came upon a horse. How on earth it got down into this level of the opera house Arthur could only guess, and that was useless as the music he was hearing was  still entrancing his mind. His Angel released his hand, untied the horse, and offered Arthur a leg up. Once Arthur was firmly planted in his seat his Angel swooped up behind him in one graceful movement. His hands reached around Arthur to hold onto the reins. His Angel's chest was pressed against his back and he could feel his Angel’s solid body, slow measured breathing, and powerful legs bouncing as they rode on into a darker path.

In such close proximity and without his Angel in front of him to mesmerize him more, Arthur found the ability to finally speak.

“In sleep you sang to me, in my dreams you were always there. Your voice called to me, and spoke my name” Arthur said in a questioning and yet grateful way. “I think I must be dreaming now.”

“You’re not dreaming. I’ve always been here, inside you mind” He answered mysteriously, his breath warm on Arthur’s ear.

He pulled the horse to a stop only to have Arthur get into a small boat. Arthur was amazed at how deep and how far they had traveled in what felt like no time at all. His head still felt like it was wrapped in a haze and he couldn’t see clearly, but he could tell they hadn’t been going for very long, yet they had traveled what was clearly miles downwards and miles past the opera house.

Arthur sat at the head of the boat as his Angel stood at the back; he held a pole in his hand, but hardly seemed to move it at all as the small vessel propelled forward at a brisk pace. Facing away from his Angel once more and on the dark water his head felt clear enough to form a sentence.

“You’ve taught me well, I was finally able to show your skills to the world,” he said, though it came out not in the way his brain intended.

“My spirit and your voice are one combined. You were spectacular” answered his Angel as they rounded a corner into a more man-made looking part of this cave. There were more candelabras on the walls lighting their way and it was getting brighter again.

When the boat finally came to a stop, Arthur was amazed. A metal gate was rising before his eyes and behind it, down here in this place, was a glamorous living area. There were candles everywhere, some coming out of the water on their approach already fully lit. The music was stronger here.

The boat stopped at the base of a short staircase, up it was a huge organ littered with sheet music. There were tapestries hanging from the walls, and there were quite a few mirrors scattered around. There were desks covered with papers, small models of the opera house, and many more exotic things Arthur couldn’t believe.

His Angel stepped out of the boat onto the dry ground and flung his cloak aside in a flourish. Arthur felt the music in his head loosen it's grip and almost completely stop. His Angel briskly strode up to the grand organ and began singing softly to Arthur.

“I have brought you to the place where my power lives. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing…to sing my music, _my music_ ” He sang so heartbreakingly sweet and gently that Arthur wanted nothing more than to jump out of the boat and sing for him, sing him everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After regaining his composure, he turned back to Arthur. It was like he was seeing Arthur for the first time. He couldn’t believe he was here. Years he had waited for this moment and now it was coming true, but everything he had planned to say and do no longer felt right.

Arthur was looking at him with pure adoration in this moment, a moment where he wasn't manipulating his mind, and he didn’t want to lose it. He began slowing walking back down to the boat.

His singing, his magic, was pounding inside him wanting him to set it free. He had never felt it so intense before, but he had never been this close to a conscious Arthur who was looking to him for answers.

He walked slowing and began singing again letting his music and magic soar.

“Night time sharpens, darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses..” he trailed off reaching the still docked boat and holding out his now ungloved hand to Arthur. Arthur took it and the electricity that surged through them was profound.

Arthur sucked in his breath looking from their hands into his Angel’s eyes.

 _Merlin_ smiled at this, and his overwhelming powers surged out stronger than before. He continued singing while also leading Arthur along.

“Turn your face away from the garish light of day turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light, and listen to the _music of the night"_ he started up again leading Arthur past a miniature model of the opera stage containing a small figure of Arthur standing in the center.

“Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge all thought of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be!” he bellowed scurrying up to the organ again.

“Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar…” he added much softer, holding his hand out for Arthur to come join him. “Then you’ll live as you’ve never lived before” Arthur came up slowly but without hesitation taking the offered hand again.

“Let your mind start a journey thought this strange new world,” he implored, turning Arthur by his shoulders making sure he could take in the entire view, “leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be!” he sang once more feeling his grip on Arthur, both physically and mentally tighten. 

 When the echo from his triumphant last note died he continued,

“Only then,” he breathed slightly more than a whisper turning Arthur to face him, “can you belong to me.”

He ran his hands down Arthur’s shoulders and chest turning him around once more, pressing his chest into Arthur’s back. He could hear and feel Arthur's heart beat quicken.

“Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.” He took Arthur’s hand and brushed it against his own face and down his own chest. He removed his own hand from Arthur’s and was glad when Arthur let his continue to rest on his chest, though he knew his music had nearly subdued Arthur mentally.

“Let the dream begin, let yourself give in to the power of the music that I write…the power of the music of the night.” he said leading Arthur to the other side of the organ. He could tell Arthur was deep under the power of his music, and he knew he should stop, he wanted Arthur to be mentally present for all of this, but he also wanted him to experience everything he's ever felt for Arthur as well. He needed Arthur to know how important he was to him. He stopped his magic flow almost completely as he pulled back a curtain revealing numerous drawings of the opera house, music, but mostly of Arthur. Arthur looked back at his Angel once more and collapsed.

Merlin of course was there to catch him and pick him up. Though Arthur can withstand and channel Merlin's magic even this was too much for the first night. He placed Arthur gently on his giant four poster bed covering him with the silk and velvet sheets.

“You alone can make my songs take flight.” He sang to the unconscious Arthur in attempt to calm and reassure his overstimulated mind, “Help me make the music of the night.” he said placing a soft kiss upon Arthur’s forehead and drawing back the gossamer drapes around the bed.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen knocked on Arthur’s door early the next morning. Finding it locked she retrieved Gaius’ spare key ring and unlocked it herself.

Everything in the room looked normal, just no Arthur. Then she noticed it. The mirror was slightly agar. Pushing it aside she saw a tunnel. That must have been where Arthur went. She walked down it a few paces brushing cobwebs away and steering clear of mice.

She was about to turn the corner when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

She screamed and turned to see a very disapproving Gaius, who simply pointed back the way she had come and snatched the key from her hand.

As they walked back towards the dancers' hall he told her firmly, but not without compassion, not to go meddling where she didn’t belong.

There was a thunderous round of giggling coming from inside the dancer’s hall. Gaius and Gwen entered together to find one of the dancing men, Mordred, telling a humorously scary story about the Phantom of the Opera.

“You must keep on your guard, or he could catch you” he said. The girls were giggling as he caught one of them in a lasso made from some nearby ribbons and pulled her close trying to kiss her.

Gaius stormed up to him and yanked the ribbons out of his hand.

“Those who speak of what they _know_ find too late that silence would have been wiser.” He said cuffing Mordred on the side of the head.

The girls giggled again, except Gwen who stood off to the side studying Gaius.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Arthur a moment to remember where he was. He was so sure it had just been another dream that he almost didn’t believe it when he pulled back the curtains on the bed to reveal the mysterious lair of his Angel of Music.

He walked out of the bedroom and tried to recall the previous day’s events, but they mostly felt blurry.

“How did I get to this place, whose is the face in the mask?” he asked himself, now actually clear-headed and ready for answers, coming up the stairs to the organ where light music trickled out from beneath the fingers of his Angel.

He came up behind him and gently place his fingers on his shoulders. His Angel stopped playing and turned to him. Arthur felt better just seeing his Angel...but he was still half hidden. Arthurs’s fingers trailed up to the mask that concealed such a large portion of the face he yearned so badly to see. He went to remove the mask, but his Angel grasped his wrist and wrenched it away.

Arthur was shaken by the sudden roughness, but noticed that his Angel was even more shaken.

“All in due time,” his Angel said standing abruptly and loosening his grip on Arthur. There was clearly a reason for the mask, and though Arthur was curious he didn't want to fight it.

“Did you sleep well?” his Angel asked having readjusted his mask and thrown a dressing gown, black of course, over his loose and translucent white shirt and black trousers.

“Yes…thank you. where are we? This isn’t under the opera house.” Arthur asked just wanting to get his bearing.

“No we are far from the opera house. And deep beneath it as well.” his Angel answered, stepping away from the organ and offering Arthur a glass of something to drink and setting him at a small table that had fruits, breads and a few other things on it.

Arthur took a few sips of his drink under close scrutiny of his Angel.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t really remember what happened last night. Did you explain any of this to me…not that I’m worried, that is, not that I don’t trust you-“ Arthur tried asking, but again felt bad that he might be upsetting his Angel.

“Please,” his Angel cut him off with a sweet-natured smile. “Last night I simply brought you here and gave you a taste of my life and power.” he said looking at Arthur, but not expecting an answer, “but I didn’t explain it too much. I didn’t tell you what I think you want to know.” he finished, pouring more drink into Arthur’s cup.

When Arthur continued to look at him, again the words he had so planned out and practiced seem to be too much and not right. He sighed a partly happy sigh because Arthur was there with him and partly annoyed at having to rush into explaining himself when he knew almost for certain it would turn Arthur away.

“Angel?” he looked up, he must have been in his mind longer than he thought, that or he simply wasn’t used to having company to keep entertained.

 _Well that’s as good a start as any_ , he thought.

“I’m not an angel, Arthur.” he began. Arthur looked a little concerned at that.

“My name is Merlin. I’ve been living here since...well for a very long time.” he explained.

“Why live here? If you’re not my angel of music, who are you? What are you doing?” Arthur asked and Merlin could feel that he wasn’t going about this properly.

“Music is my life. And being within reach of the opera house, working there, you could say, is part of my destiny.” Merlin started, hoping to make him seem more real and to give voice to his purpose. “It is the source of great power, well the singers that are in it can be.”

“What sort of power?” Arthur asked.

Though Merlin didn’t want to hinder Arthur’s senses when they’re having an important discussion, he didn’t see a better way to explain it.

He got up and walked to the organ. He dug around in a pile of sheet music and pulled out one and started playing. The song was one he had written for Arthur to practice on back when he first found him out.

“I know that piece.” said Arthur coming toward the organ.

“I know. I wrote this for you, you remember. You told me it was the most beautiful thing you had ever hear.” Merlin prompted.

“Yes, it was. It wasn’t like the opera pieces my mother used to sing, or any I had heard before.” Arthur said. He was slowly being enveloped into the magic of the music, this one felt different from last night, less constricting.

“Yes, but what makes it that way. Why is it different, Arthur?” Merlin needed him to reach the conclusion on his own.

“I don’t know…” he began.

“Yes, you do…you’ve been studying music since birth, Arthur. Look at this music, watch my hands. Look with your heart.” Merlin said urging him to see the importance.

Arthur came closer and leaned over Merlin peering at the music. After looking at it long enough he sort of jolted and looked quickly at Merlin’s hands. He tilted his head and looked back at the music. Merlin could tell he was working through it. As Arthur gasped and snatched up the piece Merlin took his hands away from the organ, but the strange underlying melody continued.

“More notes were being played than what is written here, more than what you were playing…I could hear them…I can still hear them.” Arthur said dropping the sheet music and rushing towards the organ. He plunked out the melody again, stopped and still heard the underlying music, and it was getting louder. He turned to Merlin.

“ _My_ music isn’t like the kind you hear up there in the theatre.” Merlin explained. “Mine has something more to it.”

“How is that possible?” Arthur asked.

“How did that piece make you feel…think about the first time you heard it.” Merlin said not trying to purposely evade Arthur’s questions and hoping he wouldn’t get upset.

“I don’t…it was during my first week here. I was down in the prayer room. I had brought a picture of my mother. I was upset, crying.” he said thinking back on that day.

“And the music?”

“Yes, then I heard it coming from somewhere. It was beautiful and unique…I stopped crying. I felt better…comforted.” Arthur answered.

Merlin nodded.

“That’s what my music can do.”

“Make people happy?” Arthur said a little confused.

“Well yes, but not just that, Arthur. I can make people feel and think, or do almost anything when they hear my music.” He started to explain.

“How?” Arthur said firmly. He wasn’t so sure about this mysterious man who claimed to no longer be an angel.

Merlin took a deep breath.

“Magic.” he said trying to sound nonchalant, like magic wasn’t something a crazy person would claim to have. “I have magic, and I wield it through my music – that’s when it’s most powerful.”

Just then a beautiful grandfather clock in the corner chimed. Merlin felt relieved.

“It’s late. That new fool who bought my theatre will be wondering about you.” he said standing up from the organ and stepping towards Arthur who stepped back just a fraction of a step, not so much in fear, but with the hesitation of someone who doesn't want to be left alone in a strange or dire situation.

“Arthur, please. I’m no different from what you’ve always known. I’ve just explained it is all.” Merlin said calmly. “Think on what I’ve told you. You’ll have a part to play in the larger aspect of my task before it is done, and I need you to understand that I would never hurt you, Arthur, or use your talent for malicious reasons.”

Arthur, after a pause, nodded his head. He didn't understand all of this, but he was sure it was something he would have to be a part of. This was still his Angel... _Merlin_... He resolved to keep his mind about him and not let his imagination run away, but he was fairly sure he was hearing the soft trickle of music again.

“I will explain it more later, I promise.” he held his hand out to Arthur. Arthur closed his eyes, breathed in and took his hand stepping lightly into the boat once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than I planned, and sorry if it's a little bland, I'm still trying to work out exactly what the heck is going to happen.  
> any input would be great leave a comment on here (or tumblr: seesarahspeak)


	3. All I Ask of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As mysterious notes from the Opera Ghost begin appearing, Uther, Morgana, and Gwaine decide to take matters into their own hands refusing everything that is asked for by said ghost. With a new production performing that night Arthur is set aside and replaced by Gwaine for the lead role which leads to a terrible disaster.  
> With the strange goings on Arthur is torn between the Angel he thought he knew and this new more active and dangerous one. Along with that Morgana is wrenching him away from Merlin as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: just in case you want to/need to know (if you don't know PotO) a non-important character dies in this chapter.

Uther entered the opera house carrying a stack of newspapers and magazines. He was talking mostly to himself but aware of the cleaning staff around him as well.

“'Mystery of  Arthur’s flight’, it says ‘mystified’…all these papers say we’re mystified, they suspect foul play…first Gwaine and now Arthur…” he said taking off his coat and throwing the papers around him as he walked up the grand staircase.

“Still at least the seat’s get sold, gossip’s worth its weight in gold.” he said turning from the staff and straightening his new jacket bought with the profit from the previous show.

“What a way to run a business,” he said shaking his head and walking up the rest of the stairs. “Spare me these unending trials, half our cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers ‘OPERA!’ no one cares what we’re performing, have a scandal and you’re sure to have a hit.” He said rounding the corner and chuckling to himself hoping he can continue with his sold out performances no matter what.

As he came around the corner fully he saw someone storming towards him, it was Mademoiselle Morgana. She too was tossing papers aside.

Upon seeing Uther she started talking wildy.

“Will they all walk out? This is Damned.” she cried.

“It’s publicity, FREE publicity.” Uther tried to tell her.

“But we have no cast!” she added with an air of irritation, but also a little nervously.

Uther gingerly reached into his coat pocket and started pulling out a letter.

“You got one too?” Morgana asked eyeing the folded up sheet of paper with the torn red wax seal.

Uther nodded and opened his letter and began reading:

“ _Dear Uther, what a charming gala. Arthur was in a word, sublime. We were hardly bereft when Gwaine left, on that note: the diva’s a disaster, must you cast him when he’s clearly past his prime_?” he began, “ _And just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the Ghost by return of post. P.S no one likes a debtor so it’s better if my orders are obeyed_.”

“So you don’t know where Arthur is?” she asked, and Uther shook his head. “I was sure the letter I got was from you.”

Uther shook his head as she took out her own letter and read it out loud.

“ _Do not worry yourself about Mr. Pendragon. The Angel of Music has him under his wing. Make no attempt to see him again_.”  She finished.

“If you didn’t write it, who did?” she asked.

“They’re both signed O.G” Uther said as if that was a reasonable answer.

“Opera Ghost?” Morgana said cynically refolding her note.

Just then the doors downstairs burst open wildly and Gwaine followed by his train of servants came barreling in.

“WHERE IS SHE?” he bellowed.

“Welcome back!” Uther said glad to have found at least one cast member who he could get to perform tonight.

“YOUR PRECIOUS PATRON, WHERE IS SHE?” Gwaine continued.

“What is it now?” Morgana asked completely fed up with this diva remembering the last time they met.

“I HAVE YOUR LETTER. A letter which I rather RESENT!” he bellowed.

“What is all this nonsense?” Morgana sighed loudly.

“You didn’t send it?” Uther asked.

“Of course not.” she said as if it were preposterous for her to bother herself writing to Gwaine.

“Of course you wouldn’t” added Uther, “what’s going on here?”

“You mean to tell me that this,” Gwaine said bringing out a letter identical to the other two, “is not the letter you sent.” he said shoving it in her face.

Morgana took it.

“What is it that I’m meant to have sent?” she said snidely opening it. “ _Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Monsieur Pendragon will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take his place_.” Morgana read.

Gwaine balled his hands into fists and huffed angrily.

Uther stepped between them before anything could happen.

“Far too many notes for my taste, and most of them about Arthur. All I’ve heard since I came is this Pendragon’s name.” he said slowly separating Gwaine and Morgana.

They all turned as someone came down the stairs. It was Gaius with Gwen behind him.

“Arthur has returned.” he announced.

“I hope no worse for wear as far as we’re concerned” Uther said hoping his new star could continue performing (and raking in the money.)

“Where precisely is he now?” Morgana asked not unkindly.

“I thought it best he was alone.” Gaius said.

“He needed rest” Gwen chimed in.

“May I see him?” Morgana asked ignoring Gwen and hoping to keep her claim on Arthur obvious to all.

“No, Mademoiselle, he will see no one.” Gaius said.

“WILL HE SING? WILL HE SING?” Gwaine wanted to know.

“Here I have a note.” Gaius said ignoring Gwaine.

“LEt mE SeE It” everyone shouted at once.

“Please,” Uther added taking the note from Gaius.

He read,

“ _I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Arthur Pendragon is returned to you. And I am anxious his career should progress. In your production tonight you shall therefore cast Gwaine as the page boy, and put Arthur in the role of the Count. The role which Arthur plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word…ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which WILL be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur…I remain your obedient servant. O.G._ ”  Uther finished and refolded the note.

Everyone was silent for a heartbeat contemplating whether or not they were believing this.

“ARTHUR!” Gwaine spat.

“What next” Uther said to himself.

“It’s all a ploy to help Arthur!” Gwaine screeched.

“This is insane,” Uther somewhat agreed.

“I know who sent this! The Vicomtesse his lover!” Gwaine said turning on Morgana.

“Indeed” she said with a huge eye roll, “can you believe this?” she said to everyone other than Gwaine.

Gwaine rushed down the hall followed by Uther who was pleading with him.

“Monsieur, you are a star and always will be.” he said, but it made no difference. Gwaine’s servants were packing up all his things and Gwaine himself was falling across a couch in extreme dramatic distress.

“ **Arthur will be playing the pageboy**!” Uther shouted about the ruckus, “the _silent_ role. Gwaine will be playing the lead.”

“It’s useless trying to appease me! You are only saying this to please me!” Gwaine cried.

As Gwaine led his train down the hallways people were happily waving goodbye to him.

Gaius heard Uther’s pleas and promises to Gwaine as they rushed past and tried to stop and warn them,

“To scorn his word, beware to those, the Angel sees, the Angel knows.” he said but no one heard him, though Morgana did glance his way. Gaius followed them on down the hall.

_Arthur did speak of an angel,_ Morgana thought listening to the old man’s words and pausing briefly before following.

“You have REPLACED ME!” Gwaine was bellowing.

“Please, we beseech you.” Uther said.

“This hour shall see their darkest fears. The Angel hears, the Angel knows” Gaius said louder this time hoping to be heard over the noise, but it really wasn’t much use.

“Please sing for us, don’t be a martyr.” Uther was pleading as Gwaine reached for the door.

As he stepped outside, Gwaine was bombarded with men and women waiting outside holding roses and cheering.

He smiled brightly to the crowd and allowed himself to be pushed back into the opera house by their fervor. Before the doors closed one person got close and said,

“Could you give this to Arthur Pendragon?” Gwaine’s face turned purple as he heard that along with other cheers of ‘Arthur’ and ‘Monsieur Pendragon’.

He was still facing the door, hoping no one had heard that last comment when Uther continued his pursuit.

“See, your public needs you. We need you too.”

“Would you rather not have your precious little Ingénue?” he asked sulkily.

“No, the world wants you.” Uther said slowly and calmly as he could.

Gwaine thought on that for a second then shrugged his shoulders and consented. His train of followers cheered and clapped for him.

 

“See these demands are rejected” Morgana whispered angrily to Uther shoving the letters into his hands and storming away from Gwaine and his posse who were now returning all this belonging back to his dressing room.

Uther fawned over Gwaine all the rest of the day making sure he had anything he wanted and making sure he didn’t bolt off again. Even if he was a diva he was a large part of the opera house’s success and Uther didn’t want to let that go too quickly, especially since the only other star like to disappear for days and keep himself in mysterious situations, which though they were attracting attention to the theatre, were not good for his nerves.

 

Gaius spent the afternoon getting the dancers ready and informing Arthur about his role for tonight… _he has heard the Angel of Music, and maybe more than just that_ , Gaius thought beginning to worry somewhat as he helped Arthur into his pageboy costume trying to comfort him and tell him he would get to sing again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last few days had proven a lot for Arthur. Though he had slept, or had thought he had slept, a great deal in his Angel’s….that is Merlin’s Lair, he fell asleep as soon as he hit his bed. He was awoken hours later by Gaius who had informed him of Gwaine’s return and regretfully informed him that he was playing the silent role that night.

Arthur was shaken by this. He thought he had made Uther proud by singing beautifully at the last show and was expecting to keep on performing lead roles.

Though he had been just a dancer a few days ago, and enjoyed it, he now felt that it wasn't enough and he wasn’t just here to do any old thing; he had others to consider.

Of course Uther was the new owner and he owed it to him to do as he’s told, and Morgana had just come back into his life and, though it’s not as great as he thought it might be being with her again, he still felt he owed it to her to be a star and bring in profit and notice to the opera house that she was patron of.

But above all he felt like he was letting down Merlin. Though he hadn’t had much time to think over what he had been told he had decided on a few things; First, he was going to trust Merlin. He was right when he had said that nothing between them had changed – in the sense that Arthur shouldn’t be afraid. But something had changed he had spoken with his Angel, finally, and had seen him as the man he is not the spirit Arthur had supposed him to be. That made a lot of difference, His angel was now a tangible thing, Merlin the handsome young man who lives in a secret lair under Paris who came to Arthur when he was needed and who trained him to be the opera star he knew he could be. Second, Merlin had magic of some sort, Arthur was not ready to start thinking about that, but he had decided that it wasn’t a malicious magic and Merlin wouldn’t use it for evil. And last, Merlin needed him for something important…something important that involved him singing – not playing silent roles.

And that was the hardest blow to take.

So as he made his way down to the stage with Gaius and Gwen he felt almost sick.

He worked through the warm-ups with the rest of the cast, though it made no difference to how he would perform, and made his way to the stage with everyone else preparing for the first act. He had to maneuver around the huge table full of things Gwaine demanded be backstage for him: powders, costumes, props, food, and his throat spritzer which was full of red liquid that he claimed was from some faraway place and was what made him sound so wonderful.

The music started and Arthur took his place by the door as the lowly pageboy he was playing should. The first act was tedious to everyone as it simply consisted of Percival and Gwaine goofing around on stage and singing dramatically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Backstage Mordred was sitting up in the rafters, Gaius having suspended him from dancing for three shows due to more nonsensical and drunken behavior. He was ignoring the show and Gwaine’s dreadful singing, but he did see someone offstage shuffling around on Gwaine’s table. He stood and started walking across the wobbling boards then he thought he saw a shadow behind him, but when he turned there was nothing there. As he reached the ground he saw a distinct shadow above him, he was sure of it, so he climbed up once again to investigate, no one should be up there - and anything was better than watching the show.

Gaius watched the show with dull eyes annoyed that Arthur was forced to just stand there and do slight movements now and again and hold back his talent.

Morgana, from her seat in box 5, was only slightly annoyed with what Arthur was being forced to do, and was chuckling at some of the more ludicrous parts of Percival’s acting.

No matter how little or how much everyone was enjoying the show everyone froze as a voice  rang out from the top most area of the theatre,

“Did I not instruct that box 5 should be kept empty.” the voice echoed.

Everyone in the audience was a little confused, but most just assumed it was a very angry guest, or someone of importance.

Uther, Gaius, Morgana and a handful of others in the cast, Gwen and Mordred included, were on the other hand a little more shaken. 

“He’s here.” Arthur said to himself, but that didn’t stop Gwaine from hearing.

“Your part is silent!” Gwaine snapped at him. He turned to the crowd, smiled and waved to one of his servants who brought out his throat spritzer. He sprayed a generous amount into in mouth did a few over the top warm-ups and gestured for the maestro to begin the music again.

Percival and Gwaine sang their duet and danced around a bit, but as Percival left and Gwaine started his solo something went wrong (that is more wrong than Gwaine singing normally anyway.)

Gwaine went to sing a section of the song and though it started normal enough when he hit the 5th word he choked out making a sound that was somewhere in between a snort and donkey’s bray. After this happened he simply blushed a bit cleared his throat and started again. But as he got to the 5th word again it happened, and this time he couldn’t go back. He just stood there choking out this sound until tears were streaming from his eyes and he ran off stage in a fit.

Some people were laughing in the audience and most were looking amused. Uther had rushed down onto the stage and began apologizing.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please, I apologize. The performance will continue in 10 minutes time when the role of the Count will be played by…by Arthur Pendragon.” he announced pulling Arthur hastily out from behind the curtain to a round of applause.

“Until then, we would crave your indulgence with the, uh, ballet from act three of tonight’s performance.” he added prodding the maestro with his foot to get him to start the music.

The music started and the curtains opened to reveal leftover actors from act one, some stage crew, and a handful of act three ballet dancers who had actually heard and prepared along with Gaius off stage shouting at the rest. Scenery was being pulled up and lowered, people were in different stages of undress. Overall it was a sight to be seen.

Morgana didn’t want to see this horrid display. She left box five, even though she knew that meant it would be open for the Opera Ghost, but she didn’t care she wasn’t going to let everyone get away with such a mockery of her theatre.

 

Mordred was walking around higher than anyone who still dropping the final pieces of the act three scenery and was still feeling like he was being watched….suddenly he knew he was being chased. He ran along the thin strips of wood that qualified as a catwalk. He slid down ropes and ran some more, but the shadow was always right behind him.

 

Arthur was getting into his new costume to finish off the show when he noticed a single red rose tied with a black ribbon. Merlin had been here. He must have been the one to mess up Gwaine’s voice…well the more so than usual mess. Arthur smiled to himself. He should have known Merlin wouldn’t be mad, but that he would find a way to help Arthur sing again.

 

On stage the disaster was clearing up a bit. Now almost every dancer was there and they were almost in step with one another and the music. When suddenly a huge crash came from up above. A body, a dead body, came hurdling down through the rafters busting up pieces of wood and sending shards of it flying down onto the screaming dancers. Mordred’s dead body added to the nightmare that was the impromptu ballet and sent the audience into a madness of screams and jeers. From his box seat Uther tried to explain that it was just an accident, and that they should stay in their seats, but it didn’t help.

 

Backstage Arthur was just getting ready to go on when all the  commotion broke out. Somehow Morgana was already backstage and she ran over to him.

“Are you ok,” Arthur asked her.

“Yes, but it’s a riot here, let’s go.” she said dragging him to a nearby stairway and out onto the roof.

 

As they came out onto the snowy roof top Arthur had heard enough from the people they had passed to figure out what had happened. He was shivering and not just from the snow.

Morgana came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him.

Arthur didn’t know what to think. He had made up his mind to trust Merlin, but now it seemed that he might not be as safe and angelic as Arthur had thought. But he also didn’t think that Merlin would win him the lead role and then put a halt to the performance this way. His mind felt so jumbled up he could hardly breathe, he had to let it out.

“Morgana, I’ve been there to his world of unending night, to a world where daylight dissolves into darkness.” he started and Morgana gave him a look that was partly concerned partly unbelieving but mostly curious.

Arthur shivered violently, and Morgana placed her hands on his shoulders again.

Arthur tried to remember that night, but he couldn't bring anything to mind that would explain what happened tonight. He only remembered the music.

“But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind, and through music my soul began to soar…” he said walking away from Morgana and closing his eyes remembering all the wonderful feelings of that night, “and I heard as I never heard before..” he said trailing off, leaving room for Morgana to interject,

“What you heard was a dream and nothing more…” she said coming toward him again.

He continued walking away from her and kept picturing that night.

“Yet in his eyes, all the music of the world. Those eyes that both pleaded and adored." he finished smiling to himself.

“Arthur,” he heard after a moment from Morgana, but also from somewhere else.

He had stopped walking and Morgana had caught up to him. She came in front of him and took his shoulders for the third time.

She began singing lowly,

“No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I’m here nothing will harm you. My words will warm and calm you.”

Arthur wanted to protest that he wasn’t afraid, but her voice and her words were warm and calming so he said nothing.

She continued,

“Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I’m here with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you.” she said leading him back towards the door.

He hadn’t heard her sing in years, not since they were little and playing with his mother’s piano. Those days had been fun.

Her voice now made him feel a little scared. He was sure he hadn’t shed a tear, but when she sang he had he wanted to believe her.

“Promise me that all you say is true.” Arthur asked.

Morgana pulled him into a hug and continued to sing,

“Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You’re safe no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you.”

Arthur’s heart told him he wasn’t afraid, but his mind came up with a different tune and he started adding to her singing, saying things he didn’t even think.

“All I want is freedom a world with no more night, and you always beside me to guard me and to guide me.” he said knowing he didn’t actually believe it.

“Then say you’ll share with me one love one life time. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you hear beside you.” she continued pulling Arthur back but holding firmly to his arms. “Anywhere you go let me go to.” she said staring into his eyes. Then she whispered “Love me, that’s all I ask of you.”

She released him finishing her song but still looking him in the eyes.

“Say you love me.” she commanded.

“You know I do…”Arthur said without thinking.

Morgana smiled to herself her body relaxing a bit.

“Good, that’s all I ask of you.” she said.

She turned from Arthur back to the door as a cold breeze blew strongly across his face. He felt himself realize where he was and what had just happened. Though he had come up here moderately concerned and freaked out now he was leaving even more so.

“I must go.” he quickly stammered out, Morgana turned on him with wild eyes but he quickly added. “they will wonder where I am.” and she softened a bit.

“I’ll order my carriage. I’ll be waiting at the door. Go get out of that costume and meet me downstairs.” she said walking through the door.

Now that he was alone he was more confused than ever. How he had basically agreed to marry Morgana was beyond him, they had only just reconnected a few days ago. And with Merlin going to such drastic measures for him he was worried about how this new situation with Morgana would be received, especially since he had basically promised not to go out with her anymore. He hurried back inside shaking his head and hoping it would all clear up in time and thinking that each day of his life was getting weirder and harder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the door closed on the rooftop the cloaked figure that was Merlin leapt down from one of the many parapets. He ran to the spot where Morgana had been squinted his eyes and then closed them. He was listening for something. Suddenly his eyes popped open and flashed a deep gold.

“YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!” he thundered at the top of his lungs for all the opera house, Uther, Gwaine, and Morgana included, to hear. He swept his cloak about him and hurried through yet another unseen passageway.


	4. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months after the hysterical performance, the Opera Populaire is celebrating the New Year. After three months with no problems or visits from the Opera Ghost they are interrupted in their festivities when he arrives and crashes the party to announce some new rules to go along with the opera he has written. Morgana attempts to capture him and fails. This all leaves Arthur with more questions and the need for answers.

A Masquerade Ball was being held at the Opera Populaire as the New Year’s celebration. Everyone was arriving in decked out costumes and masks. Uther was standing at the doorway welcoming guests when Morgana arrived.

“Dearest Uther,” she said upon seeing him. He chuckled and pulled down his mask. “What a splendid party.” she continued looking around at the spectacle.

“The prologue to a bright new year.” he said. This party was planned to shine some good light down upon the opera house, though the scandals had elicited many articles and such from the tabloids, Uther was hoping to gain a little more respect from this endeavor.

“I’m impressed.” congratulated Morgana with only a small hint of sarcasm.

“Well one does one’s best.” Uther said none too modestly.

“Here’s too us.” Morgana added taking Uther’s arm and heading inside.

“The toast of all the city!” Uther beamed.

“What a pity that the Phantom can’t be here.” Morgana said as they went laughing into the opera house.

 

Inside everything was aglow. Masks and costumes of every color flashed everywhere, and the multitude of lights were making every marble step and gold fixture sparkle. Some of the chorus members and dancers were performing a small routine they had prepared on the grand staircase. People were cheering and screaming and laughing. Everyone was packed in tightly and loving it.

Gwaine of course had to make a grand entrance. Luckily for him after Mordred’s shocking death no one really remembered the embarrassment of his disaster during the show. He was able to continue staring in productions as usual with no more hiccups. Tonight he was radiant. Though no one would ever wish to stroke his ego more, it was generally agreed upon that he looked marvelous. His costume was excessive, but not big, and because he wanted everyone to guess who was behind his mask he didn’t do too much singing or talking.

He entered with his entourage and caught up with Uther and Morgana who had met up with Gaius and Gwen who were just entering.

“What a night! What a Crowd!” he cheered as he practically fell into Uther’s arm too excited and a little too drunk to have any more than usual boundaries.

“Makes you glad, makes you proud.”  Uther said not even caring that Gwaine had nearly toppled him over with his hug.

“All our fears are in the past” Gwen added shyly to the conversation.

Gwaine smiled at that thinking he had somehow defeated the mysterious person who had tampered with his spritizer.

“Three months of relief!” Uther added thinking along the same lines as Gwaine. He hadn’t paid this Phantom or left Arthur as the lead for many performances or left box 5 empty or acquiesced to any of his other demands. It had been a fine respite.

“It’s been a delight!” Gwaine slurred as he grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

“We can breathe at last.” Uther agreed, also grabbing a glass.

Gwaine raised his glass as if to toast.

“No more notes,” he started.

“No more ghost” Uther added

“Here’s to health,”

“Here’s a toast to a prosperous year, to our friends who are here.”

“And may our splendor never fade,” Gwaine finished gulping down his drink.

And with that their party dispersed into the chaos that was the Masquerade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgana had cornered Arthur in some little alcove and was trying to force him into making their wedding announcement that night.

“A secret engagement,” Arthur was trying to explain, “just think of it.”

“Why is it secret? What have we to hide?” Morgana asked.

Arthur was finding it hard to break off this engagement that he didn’t even realize he had consented to. He also prayed that for the time his Angel didn’t know about it. No one else knew thankfully, that would at least leave them out of the gossip pages, but he didn’t know how Merlin would react…Merlin…he hadn’t seen or heard from him in the last three months. He prayed and hoped that Mordred’s death was not of his doing, and he also hoped that he hadn’t got caught or blamed for it and was in some kind of trouble. He was also partly annoyed that he was being left out in the cold with no idea of what was going on after having been thrown into all of it just a few days before he was cut off…above all though, he was afraid that somehow Merlin had found out about this craziness with Morgana and had given up on him.

He wanted to try going down the mirror tunnel again, but he knew on his own he couldn’t find his way. He would just have to wait for Merlin to come back to him. In the meantime he had other things to worry about.

Morgana leaned in to kiss Arthur but he pulled away.

“Please don’t they’ll see.” he begged.

“It’s an engagement, not a crime.” she said to him, she was getting more annoyed every time they had this conversation.

“Arthur, what are you afraid of?”

“Let’s not argue, please pretend,” he said, having realized in these last few months that being submissive and lovey-dovey usually stopped her complaining.

She sighed and allowed Arthur to lead her out into the dancing.

  They danced around, talked with everyone, listened to the music, and had some drinks. Everyone was having a marvelous time. Everyone was watching another performance by the dancers and chorus. This was a happy little number that included quite a few tumbling moves. The crowd was cheering as Gwen did a front flip down the stairs followed by some others when the music suddenly switched to something dark and foreboding.

When Arthur looked up to where the musicians were, he saw that they weren’t playing anything at all but looking around at one another in just as much shock as everyone else, but more so as they discovered their instruments couldn’t play at all.

Arthur felt a dread creep into his bones and knew the music was responsible. All around people were screaming and crying. He looked at Morgana, she looked angry.

Suddenly the dancers on the stairs parted and someone walked out. Arthur knew in a moment it was Merlin. He was wearing bright red tails and trousers, tall black boots, he had a sword buckled around his waist, and a cloak that trailed behind him in a flurry of crimson. His mask was bigger and more fitting for a Masquerade it was shining silver and black tightly fitted to his face so that it looked like it could just be painted on.

Everyone gasped and then went silent.

Merlin made his way down the stairs one by one slowly and surely. He started singing and the music lightened ever so slightly.

“Why so silent, good Messieur?” he said looking at Uther, “did you think that I had left you for good?”  

Arthur was finding it hard to feel the dread everyone else was, he had missed Merlin more than he wanted to say. He didn’t know why he should care about him…anyone would say he was crazy to have eyes for anyone but the gorgeous Vicomtesse who wanted him, but he couldn’t get past Merlin and the strange connection they shared.

Merlin had come down another step.

“ **I have written you an opera**!” he bellowed and the music played a little melody that was dark but not heavy…it was music for the night. Everyone sort of closed their eyes for a moment, but then the music changed back again.

“Here I bring the finished score;” Merlin announced, “ _The Angel of Music_.” he said tossing a large leather-bound packet of music at the feet of the maestro.

Merlin reached the last step and pulled out his sword. This caused people to step back even farther than they had been before.

“Fondest greetings to you all,” he said calmly, “a few instructions just before rehearsal starts.”

He turned first to Gwaine.

“Gwaine must be taught to act. Not his normal trick of strutting around the stage.” he sang a bit exasperated ruffling one of the many feathers atop of Gwaine’s mask with his sword.

Gwaine scoffed at him, but didn’t say anything.

“And my manager must learn that his place is in an office, not the arts” Merlin sang turning and pointing his sword at Uther.

The music lightened to almost nothing, yet the silence itself still felt like something, almost like a calm and peace came over the crowd. Merlin turned finally to Arthur. He was standing alone in the crowd, Morgana having gone off the moment Merlin entered – no doubt to get the police or something.

Arthur tensed, Merlin using his power at this strength was very magnificent, and Arthur had never seen him this in control and strong before. He would rather be allowed to explain himself alone to Merlin not in front of everyone…and he was pretty sure Merlin would be doing all the talking right now.

“As for our star, Monseiur Pendragon” Merlin slowly began to sing. Their eyes met and Merlin started walking right towards him as the crowd gave him a wide berth.

“No doubt he’ll do his best. It’s true, his voice is good he knows, though, should he wish to excel he has much still to learn. If he will return to me his teacher…his teacher” he said reaching out his hand when he repeated the word ‘teacher’.

Arthur’s eyes were glistening. He was so happy that Merlin was going to take him back and that he wasn’t angry with him. He noticed that Merlin’s eyes were also glossy and that his sword hand was shaking and he was breathing heavily.

They each stepped towards one another. A small smile crept across Merlin’s face then across Arthur’s. Arthur was about to place his hand in Merlin’s when out of nowhere Morgana leapt in between them a sword drawn. Music was crashing all around them mixing with the whistles of the officers who had come in along with Morgana. Arthur, now lying on the ground on his side where Morgana had shoved him, couldn’t do anything but put his hands to his ears. Before anything more than suspenseful, hateful glares could happen between Morgana and Merlin, Merlin swirled his cloak around himself and disappeared in a blaze of fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three months earlier:

            He had enjoyed his trick on Gwaine and was sitting patiently waiting for the show to resume with a proper lead when the scoundrel from backstage came falling through the rafters. He was annoyed and suspicious at this occurrence and headed backstage to have a look. When the commotion gave him nothing, he noticed Arthur and Morgana escaping onto the roof.

Merlin had heard all that Morgana had said to Arthur and everything Arthur had replied. Hidden behind a parapet on the rooftop he quietly watched as Morgana seduced Arthur, but there was more. Though he was tearful and heartbroken at first hearing some of Arthur’s comments to Morgana, he was also hearing Morgana’s voice sing and not just that, there was music with it. He watched the entire meeting unfold and at the end was sure that he wasn’t the only one in this opera house with musical powers. He knew Arthur wouldn’t betray him in this way, and he knew Arthur wasn’t afraid of him or of what had happened; he also knew Arthur loved his mysterious world underneath the city. The lies Arthur told were ripped from his throat by the magic Morgana wielded.

As the two made their way inside Merlin leapt to the ground and stood where they had been. He closed his eyes and felt for the magic that was still there. It was there and it was pretty powerful. Her music had been channeling obedience and control into Arthur. Though Arthur had had some practice with withstanding the powers of Merlin’s magic it wasn’t much, and Merlin feared that in the near future Morgana could completely drain Arthur and use him for whatever purpose she had in mind.

As Merlin made his way back underground to his world he prayed that Arthur would be wise enough to sense what was going on and act accordingly. His plans had to change; he had to get Arthur away from Morgana. That was all that mattered.

He resolved to make a public appearance. No more notes, no more hiding. Witnesses, and unfortunately, fear were what he needed to accomplish this task. He planned on crashing the New Year’s party, which left him with three months to prepare.

And for the next three months nothing mattered but his opera. This had to be timed, calculated and perfect. That was almost the easy part. What he really needed was for Uther to get out of the way, but he didn’t really see that happening too easily. Since Uther would never get rid of Gwaine, he needed Gwaine to step it up, in acting especially – the music would be taken care of by him…but the audience needed to be engrossed in this opera and that meant no mistakes and no flamboyance. And lastly he needed Arthur. And he needed Arthur to want him. Though Morgana was working magic on him he didn’t want to resort to that to get Arthur back.

Arthur would come to him again he was sure.

He began working on his opera and did little else besides sleep for a little and possibly eat if the mood struck him as the months dragged on.

When it was finished he had just enough time to prepare himself for his aboveground appearance and pray that everything came together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well the Masquerade would certainly get as much attention as Uther had hoped, but not quiet in the way he wanted, as you could imagine. Gaius was laughing as he prepared for bed. He was thinking about Merlin and how he always managed to make a big show when he came upstairs. (Gwaine’s mishap had been humorous for everyone). He was interrupted in his thoughts by a knock at his door. When he opened the door Arthur stood there in his dressing gown.

“I’d have thought you’d be in bed.” Gaius said opening the door more for him to come in.

“I tried, but I can’t. I just keep thinking.” He said sitting down in the chair opposite Gaius.

“About the Masquerade?” Gaius asked.

“Yes, and…Gaius…” Arthur started to say something or ask something but couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“What is it Arthur?” Gaius asked.

“What do you know about him?” Arthur asked.

“About who?” Gaius said not really wanting to answer that.

Arthur raised his eyebrows in a you-know-what-I-mean kind of way and Gaius sighed.

“I wanted to tell you when you first started talking about your ‘angel of music’ but you were very young, and you needed more comfort than I could give you…but he knew what you were going through…” Gaius stopped there trying to find the words.

“You do know more than the others don’t you. You never seem as upset or angry at the phantom…at Merlin.” Arthur said, and when he said the name Merlin Gaius seemed a little unsettled.

“Please tell me.” Arthur asked.

Gaius looked at him and took a deep breath then began.

“My sister and I grew up poor. At a very early age we were separated. I was sent here to work and worked I did; I worked my way up to this spot…She on the other hand stayed at home with my mother. The world was a little different back then, Arthur, women really weren’t considered worth much outside of the house, not like the Mademoiselle Morganas of today,” he started. He wasn’t really stalling but he had a hard time talking about this.

“Unfortunately even with me being gone they didn’t have very much to live on. My mother married off my sister, at age 16. The man she was forced to marry was vicious, but well enough off. He was a working man very strong and very drunk…all the time. My sister tried to make it work, but he had no intention of that. So when she found out she was with child she made a break for it. She managed to evade him for almost the entire pregnancy but he found her near the end and beat her near to death…so you can imagine what that did for the baby.”

Gaius stopped. He wasn’t sure how much Arthur knew after his one night with Merlin, and the nature of Merlin’s past was a bit to take in.

“My sister had had enough money to get here and to give me her child before she died…And though she told me he was very sickly, I couldn’t see anything wrong with him…internally that is. I took him in and raised him, but his face, his facial…” Gaius paused searching for the right word, he personally liked Merlin’s face, (understanding what it meant a little better than most) but Merlin on the other hand insisted that it was atrocious…

“...mutation, kept him away from the other people of the opera house. He ran away at 12. I would find the occasional note or notice a missing prop or costume or two from time to time and know he was around…”

Gaius looked at Arthur. He had a strange look on his face. It was pity, admiration, and curiosity. Gaius was pleased that there was someone besides himself who could love Merlin.

“He’s your nephew…he’s been living under the opera house all these years?” Arthur asked.

“He has known nothing else of life, except this opera house.” Gaius said feeling good to talk about Merlin and not the phantom. “It was his playground, and now his artistic domain.”

“Yes his music!” said Arthur, “there is something more to it than _just_ music, Gaius.”

“He is a genius. He’s an architect and designer. He’s a composer and a…” he looked at Arthur, “and a sorcerer of music.”

Arthur smiled. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He wasn’t crazy there was magic at work here.

“The first time Merlin came to me after running away was the week you came to live here.” Gaius continued. He had explained the technical aspect of Merlin’s life, but he felt that Arthur deserved to understand more.

“He said he had heard you crying and praying. He said you sang a song for your mother, and that your voice was pure and full of light…and that he wanted you to sing for him.”

Arthur smiled a small sad smile but didn’t say anything so Gaius would continue.

“I didn’t truly understand at the time what he meant, but I told him your name and what had happened to you, and he took it from there. He started coming around more after that. He was happier, he started composing more…”

“I’m glad, I’m glad I was able to be there for him…he was really there for me during that time... _my angel_..hehe.” Arthur chuckled. Merlin seemed so much realer to him now. Not just a vocal presence and not just a physical being that mysteriously took him in the night, but a real person with a history and a family.

Merlin, poor Merlin. He was an orphan disfigure and alone. Even though it was clear Gaius had done all he could for him, it would clearly never have been enough. Arthur still had a few things weighing on his mind though.

“Do you think Merlin killed Mordred?” he asked trying not to offend Gaius.

“No.” Gaius said. And he said it in such a way that Arthur just believed him. Arthur never really believed Merlin did kill him, but just like the magic he just wanted someone else to say it too.

“Do you think Merlin is planning something…more than just the opera, I mean…why disappear for months then come back again like this?” Arthur asked.

“I think that’s something you’ll just have to ask him…but I will tell you one thing: Merlin is an innocent. He’s spent most of his life here, and I don’t think he has it in him to do anything evil, especially not where you’re involved.” Gaius said.

Arthur left him as it was the wee morning hours and returned to his room, but he still couldn’t sleep. This time he wasn’t worried, he was anxious to see Merlin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual to finish. The holiday weekend (4th of July) didn't leave me much free time.  
> Hope you enjoy, and as always feel free to leave me comments or suggestions here or on tumblr (seesarahspeak).


	5. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's conflicted feelings have only grown worse since the Masquerade. Fleeing to his mother's grave for some piece of mind he is able to decipher most of his emotions and get some answers out of Merlin when he shows up.   
> When Morgana interrupts his cemetery conversation with Merlin, and later when she decides that they need to plant a trap to ensnare the Phantom, Arthur is left to decide what to do and how to warn Merlin.  
> The task of finding Merlin proves easier than he imagined, and the time they spend together discussing the opera brings up the feelings they've been feeling since the start.

Arthur awoke after only a few hours of sleep. As the sun was just starting to come over the horizon he made his way to the stables and ordered a coach to take him to the cemetery.

Arthur had so much on his mind he thought the only place he could get away from all the noise, people, and general insanity was at his mother’s grave.

As he walked through the snow-covered rows of tombstones and mausoleums he tried just focusing on his mother and what she had taught him and what she had meant to him.

“You were once my one companion; you were all that mattered. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here.” he said quietly to himself maneuvering around statues of angels. She had been his best friend and only confident for all his childhood, not counting Morgana's occasional appearence. When she died he was beside himself with grief, and it never really passed…not until…he shook his head clear.

“Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never will. Dreaming of you won’t help me to do all that you dreamed I could.” he said a little teary eyed. She had high hopes for him. She knew he would grow to be a wonderful opera singer. He had gone to and loved every performance she had ever been in and had worked with her for years, singing together and laughing and loving one another…but that was long ago.

“Too many years fighting back tears; why can’t the past just die?” he said coming up to his family mausoleum, PENDRAGON carved across the top in rustic lettering, vines – now just branches covered in ice and snow crawling up the sides, and a large gate closed with a chain and lock.

“Wishing you were somehow here again; knowing we must say goodbye.” he said a mounting the stairs that led to the gate.

“No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years.” he said a little louder thinking about all the years he wasted dancing at a lowly level and crying for his mother at night. Thinking about all the years he hid his singing talent and just danced and sang some occasional back up at the opera. His mother would have been disappointed in him…but then isn’t that why she sent him the Angel of Music…Whether or not Merlin said he was or wasn’t the Angel, Arthur didn’t care. He didn’t think that their meeting was accidental, he knew somehow someone wanted them to be together, he would have festered in his lowly state for much longer had Merlin not come along, and who’s to say his mother wasn’t responsible for that.

“Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try!” he sang loudly to his mother’s grave…

“Help me say goodbye….help me say goodbye.” he ended softly mentally saying goodbye to his mother, and praying for a clear path to lead him.

He bent his head in silent reflection, kneeling on the snow covered steps. A frosty breeze blew across the cemetery and Arthur heard a voice that sounded like it was coming from within the mausoleum.

“Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance.” sang the voice…the familiar voice.

“Angle, oh, speak what endless longing. Echo in this whisper.” Arthur replied.

“Too long you’ve wandered in winter, far from my mentoring gaze...” came the voice.

“Angel of Music, I never denied you. I’d never turn from your true beauty.” Arthur said determined this time to make Merlin understand that he was the one to leave Arthur and not the other way around.

“Angle of music, do not shun me. Come to me my Angel.” Arthur sang once more the background music that softly accompanied Merlin’s voice having no effect on him, and to his surprise the lock fell off, the gates opened, and the torches inside the mausoleum lit up.  

Arthur walked up the remaining stairs and into the crypt with strong steps shaking the snow off his cloak. Inside next to his mother’s coffin stood Merlin. It was warm in here, warmer than a stone vault full of dead corpses should be. There were lit torches all along the walls and they gave off a soft glow, but it didn’t appear eerie.

Arthur walked over to Merlin and stood a few paces away. He refused to be the first one to talk. Whenever he was, Merlin managed to evade his questions and change the subject.

Merlin looked him up and down and smiled.

“It’s good to see you.” he said.

Arthur just nodded.

“I’m sure you’re curious about my new opera.” Merlin said after a moment pause.

Again Arthur only nodded.

“Do I have to do all the talking?” Merlin asked chuckling a little nervously to himself.

“Yes, you already know everything about me and my life, including, somehow, that I was here, but yet you tell me nothing in return.” Arthur said, this time promising himself he wouldn’t say more until Merlin answered some of the questions he had.

“You’re right… it's just I didn’t want to frighten you away, after everything that happened I knew I’d be blamed for more than just Gwaine’s singing.” Merlin started. It seemed to Arthur he might actually be getting some answers.

“So, you didn’t kill Mordred?” Arthur asked annoyed that he was giving in so easy and talking anyway.

“No…No I didn’t, but someone did…that was no accident, Arthur.” Merlin said somewhat ominously, looking away.

“But of course,” Merlin continued, “I knew they would blame me anyway, the _Phantom_ has always been an easy target.”

“So you were hiding because you were scared of being caught?” Arthur asked a little ashamed of him if that was the answer.

“Partly…the opera, I had to finish my opera. That is really what took the time and why I needed the space and silence.” Merlin said.

“What’s so important about this opera. What’s wrong with the others?” Arthur questioned.

“Nothing is wrong with them, but, Arthur, you know my music is special.” Merlin said looking at Arthur who still had his arms crossed across his chest. Merlin felt bad, and almost nervous. He never had to deal with others’ emotions in this way and was finding it hard to find the words to say to make it right.

“So…so it’s magic, you wrote a magic opera? Why?” Arthur said trying not to let his guard down.

“Arthur, please don’t be mad at me. I can’t explain my reasoning behind it if you’re against me. It wouldn’t make sense; you wouldn’t let it make sense. I’m sorry that I introduced you to my world and myself and then just disappeared. I’m sorry that when I did introduce you to my world I was vague and, heh, attempting to be… I don't know mysterious…It’s just you’ve been a very big and important part of my life, Arthur, and I knew that I was a big part of your imagination…your "Angel of Music".. I didn’t want to be a disappointment. So, yes, I did use my magic then, and before that I let you believe I was an angel, but I promise I won’t do it again. I will be open with you…I never lied to you though, just didn’t quite tell you everything…” Merlin said a little quickly trying to explain his feelings in a way that was truthful and convincing.

He had a sad cringe on his face waiting for Arthur to respond. Arthur looked sternly at him for a while then his face softened a little.

“I guess I did put you on a pedestal…it’s not like you owe me anything…if anything I owe you. I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you…and now leading in your new opera…” he started to trail off. The majority of his anger at Merlin was melting away...the talk he had with Gaius was leading to greater understanding in this moment, he knew how much he meant to Merlin and he knew Merlin wouldn't intentionally do anything to annoy or hurt him, and the anger was a little hard to maintain when he reflected on that.

“I think everyone is scared enough to follow your instructions this time.” Arthur said letting his arms fall to his side and sitting down on the edge of a barred window.

Merlin smiled and sighed a quick sigh of relief.

“Hopefully, and I do owe you Arthur. You’ve brought my music to life, and have shown me just how much I can do with it.”  he said coming closer to Arthur and leaning against the wall.

“And that’s why you wrote the opera? To prove how much you can do?” Arthur asked.

“Have you had a chance to look at it yet? The opera?” Merlin asked, his eyes lighting up.

“No, we’ve all been a little preoccupied since your appearance.” Arthur said.

“I understand. Well once you do it’ll make more sense.” Merlin said.

“And, Arthur,…” he started. Arthur looked up into his eyes.

“I want you to know everything in the opera I wrote is true.”

“Alright…what is that supposed to mean?” Arthur said a little laughingly a little concerned.

“The opera is about us and our time together…And time we weren’t together…what I mean is,... I was on the opera roof that night Arthur, I saw what happened between you and Morgana.” Merlin said.

“Merlin, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I –“

“I know! I know, Arthur” Merlin cut him off, “I just want you to know that what comes out in the opera is the truth.”

“What’s the truth, Merlin…tell me.” Arthur asked standing up and trying to catch Merlin's eye.

“Morgana’s love for you is not what it seems. She’s –“

He was interrupted as they heard loud fast hoofbeats coming from outside.

Morgana was racing towards them at full speed. Arthur walked to the door and was heading down the steps, but Merlin stepped in front of him and drew his sword as Morgana slid down off the bare back of her horse and drew her own sword. She raced towards Merlin and their swords met.

It was clear that Morgana meant business, but Merlin was meeting her every blow. Arthur’s pleas for them to stop were not heard at all as they danced around gravestones and statues.

Merlin was very light on his feet even in his heavy winter cloak he swirled around Morgana with ease. Morgana had thrown off her cloak as she slid off her horse and in trousers, very uncommon but not unheard of for a lady, she was almost as agile, but much more ferocious.  

Their swords met time and time again. Morgana always going for a killing blow and Merlin deflecting them.

“Stay away from Arthur,” Morgana huffed at Merlin, blowing some hair out of her eyes as she rounded a statue and jabbed at Merlin again.

“I’m not making him do anything he doesn’t want to…” Merlin replied less out of breath than would be expected, “unlike some.” he added staring Morgana straight in the eyes.

They pushed apart one final time and  Merlin ran a few paces back towards the Pendragon mausoleum. Morgana headed towards Merlin, Merlin turned to Arthur nodded a goodbye and swirled his cloak about him and disappeared just as Morgana’s sword sliced through the air where he had been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the opera house people were getting up and to business. Last night’s shocking Phantom appearance left everyone wondering what to do.

Of course Uther, Gaius and a few others had come together and were worrying around when Morgana came into the office. She had done everything but actually lock Arthur in his room after she had brought him back. She was getting fed up with this so-called angel, phantom, ghost, or whatever the heck it was and she was not going to let it go any farther.

The assembled people looked to her as their leader. She had been the only one to think to go get the police last night.

“We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face! This could be our chance to ensnare our clever friend.” she started to explain to the assembled people.

“We’re listening, go on” Uther urged just as anxious to rid himself of this pest once and for all.

“We shall play his game, perform his work, but remember we hold the ace.” Morgana picked up again.  “For if Monsieur Pendragon sings… _he_ is certain to attend.” she finished looking at everyone to make sure they were getting her meaning.

“We are certain the doors are barred and the police are there!” Uther said realization hitting him.

“We are certain they’re armed!” Morgana added sternly.

“The curtain falls, his reign will end!” Uther said excitedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgana found Arthur once more praying down in the candle lit room. She had explained what their plan was to him multiple times in the past weeks, their plan to capture this phantom once and for all. Arthur was appalled at Morgana’s hate and murderous rage. The things she had planned were far more than the police arrest she had discussed with the others.  She seemed bent on a violent revenge and it had only gotten worse in the weeks following his cemetery rendezvous.

“Morgana, don’t do this. You can’t defeat him. And who’s to say he’ll even try anything, maybe he just wants to hear his music performed.” Arthur tried to explain pacing around the room wondering how he could stop her, or how he could let Merlin know. It was only a few days till the performance.

“You said yourself, he’s nothing but a man…we can take him down, you know that while he lives he will haunt us, and this opera house, till we’re dead.”

_Twisted everyway what answer can I give. Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice, will he become her prey? She kills without a thought she murders all that’s good I know I can’t refuse and yet I wish I could. Oh god if I agree what horrors wait for me in this Morgana’s rampage._ Arthur thought trying to come up with another excuse to give Morgana.

Morgana could sense he wasn’t coming easily to her side.

“Arthur, don’t think that I don’t care, but every hope and every prayer for this opera house rests on you now.” she sang quietly. And before Arthur could come up with a response he felt himself nodding his head in agreement.

She clapped him on the shoulder, kissed his cheek and headed out the door to go inform them that Arthur was on board.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgana’s plan had made Arthur near to sick, why he agreed he had no idea. Though he still hadn’t actually verbalize it and could probably still get out of it, and though he knew Merlin had eyes and ears everywhere he still wanted to tell him face to face about Morgana’s plan. He hadn’t seen him since his fight with Morgana and that was a while ago, though he no longer resented Merlin for being absent, he had heard his voice a few time and gotten a note, but that wasn’t enough to convince him that Merlin was prepared for what Morgana had in store.

After practice was over and everyone had gone to bed Arthur pulled back the floor length mirror and started heading down the filthy tunnel to try and find Merlin on his own.

He made it down to the corner and turned. There were not candelabras this time and he was worried that this wasn’t the right turn. He stopped and started heading back the way he came when he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

He let out a short yelp and jumped back around.

Merlin was standing in front of him trying to hide a smile at the girlish scream that had come from Arthur. 

“Morgana is planning to have you captured during the performance.” Arthur said upon seeing him not thinking about anything else and wanting to get it out.

“I know.” was all Merlin said as he led Arthur back down the way he had originally planned to go, and down a short staircase hidden in the wall. When they reached the bottom a door opened up directly into Merlin’s underground study.

“I thought you said this place wasn’t underneath the opera house?” Arthur said, stunned that it was so close.

“Come on now, Arthur. Haven’t you learned I’ve got plenty of secrets left to show you?” he said jokingly.

Arthur smiled a little at that then remembered why he was there.

“Morgana, she’s convinced Uther to lock in the audience and cast and bring police to sweep the place to get you.” Arthur explained.

“I know, Arthur.” Merlin said very calmly.

“She’s planned more on her own though. She’s conferred with the police and they’ve agreed to let her do what she wants with you once you’re captured…you don’t want to know what that is.” Arthur added getting a little quieter at the end.

“Arthur, I know that too. I thought you knew I see everything that goes on around here.”

“You’re not worried?” Arthur asked.

“I’ve got plans of my own, Arthur. No one is taking me anywhere.” Merlin said smiling to himself at Arthur’s obvious heartfelt concern for his well-being and taking Arthur by the shoulders and looking him in the eye to reassure him.

“But since you’re here why not tell me…what do you think of my opera?” Merlin said offering Arthur a chair opposite himself.

“It’s beautiful, the story, I mean…even if it is hard to get into character opposite of Gwaine” Arthur said.

“It’s a shame Gwaine isn’t worthy, but he has been getting a little better I’ve been watching.” Merlin agreed.

“Anyway it’s not _his_ part that I’m worried about…”

 “I’m trying my best!” Arthur said thinking he was being criticized. “The music feels a little ..off, though.”

“You’re doing wonderful…And that’s because I haven’t added in my part yet.” Merlin said smiling and heading to the organ. He started playing the love duet between the two main characters (the Arthur and Merlin, of his opera so to speak.)

Merlin took his part and started singing with his added magic undertones. Arthur’s eyes lit up. This was beautiful and it sounded so much better coming out of Merlin’s mouth than Gwaine’s.

Arthur joined in with his part. They sang of love, friendship, passion and he felt it. He felt it in his heart, not in his head the way the magic had hurt him before. This time he felt like he was the one creating it.

Merlin stood up, but the music kept playing. He took Arthur in his arms and danced him around the organ, and the table and all around.

When they stopped Arthur was winded.

“That sounds…much better.” he said with a smile.

Merlin still had his hands around Arthur’s waist and he pulled him a little closer.

“I wrote it for you, all of it.” he said passionately.

Arthur knew then that there was nothing that could make him happier than this; someone giving him something so beautiful and so meaningful and full of love. He felt so loved, it was overflowing.

He looked in Merlin’s eyes; the only thing visible on the top half of his face besides a slim line of forehead, his mask for today was small, tan, and contoured to his face perfectly.

He leaned in and planted a soft but passion-charged kiss on Merlin’s shocked lips. When he stepped back he let his arms fall to his side and he took Merlin’s hands in his own.

“Thank you.” they both said at the same time not meaning to. The tension snapped like a cut wire. They laughed, really laughed for a moment. The ease that bubbled up under the previously packed tight weight of restrained love let it come pouring out of both of them.

As they wiped away joyful tears, Merlin put his arm around Arthur’s shoulder (to which Arthur draped his arm unconsciously around Merlin’s hip) as he led him back over to the organ. Merlin played more music from the opera and Arthur listened lounging in the chair or sitting next to Merlin, or, mostly, standing behind Merlin with his hands on his shoulders and back swaying with Merlin’s movements during the intense songs, or caressing him with the flow of the legato melodies, It was all intimate, and for that time everything melted away. The show, Morgana, the magic; it was just them living in the music, sharing their love for one another.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur slept silently on the bed. Merlin brushed his hair back out of his face gently. He was such a beautiful person. He kissed him gently got up and closed the curtains. He made his way out into the study.

He had lied. He knew about the police, but not about Morgana’s other plans. He suspected that she was planning something, but he didn’t know what till just now. Of course she would want Arthur to herself. Her magic was clearly not as strong as Merlin’s and with no star vessel to channel her power through she was as good as powerless. She did have stature in other ways though. Her name and title and patron-ship to the opera house gave her almost as much access as Merlin. And the police only care about being paid.

This changed Merlin’s plans but only a small bit.

“Seal my fate tonight I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke’s wearing thin let my audience in let my opera begin!” he sang quietly to himself as he dropped a lit candle onto a small replica of the opera house stage all prepared for _Angel of Music._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than planned to finish.  
> Interpret the end of this chapter as you see fit ;)   
> And as always suggestions and comments are encouraged, there will most likely be only one chapter after this, so if there is something you want to happen or have ideas for the ending let me know! on here or tumblr (seesarahspeak)


	6. The Final Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night of the performance is here and each side thinks they have everything in hand, but when the show starts things, of course, go awry.  
> Merlin sweeps Arthur away and in his underground lair they must decide how to handle the mob coming to hunt Merlin down, led, as expected, by Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter  
> And Just as a warning there is a major character death in this chapter (I'm sure you'll see it coming) it's not gruesome or heart wrenching or anything just a warning.
> 
> Enjoy

 

The weeks of rehearsal finished and _Angel of Music_ was ready for performance. Morgana had her men at arms in place, Uther was looking out from his box seat, Gwaine was still being ridiculous in his warm ups but he would be better on stage, he had gotten some of the wind knocked out of him during the fuss of getting prepared for the phantom’s capture. And, finally, Arthur; he was preparing in his room. A single red rose with a black ribbon had been on his table as he came in to prepare.

 _Merlin clearly isn’t worried_ , though Arthur as he got about getting ready. He picked up the rose and smelt it. It smelt like a rose, of course, but also of Merlin’s underground home. Arthur hoped that whatever happened tonight he would end up back there, and, for once, not out of need or curiosity, but just to be with Merlin. They were finally getting around to being together – something Arthur had always wanted, but then things were getting busy and out of control with this opera.

He finished dressing and looked in the mirror _. Angel of Music_ has very simple costumes. He was wearing black trousers, black boots, and a white loose-fitting shirt, tucked in. Gwaine he knew had a similar outfit, but with a cloak and mask – as Merlin would wear.

He sighed and headed out the door. He was ready for this to be over.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The house was full and as the lights dimmed the crowd got quiet. Gwaine and some ensemble members were starting out the show singing and dancing around on stage. Everything seemed to be going well.

From backstage Arthur peeked out and saw Morgana pacing around at the back of the theatre, she’d stop every once in a while and consult with an officer. She looked mad and anxious.

The audience seemed enraptured by the show already. The Music was sounding better than ever, and only Arthur could guess why.

Everything was going exactly as planned for Morgana and Uther, there was nothing Arthur could do about that but perform. Merlin had told him that’s all he needed Arthur to do, so that’s what he had planned on.

Arthur cleared his throat a little and as everyone scampered off the stage in the other direction he came on. He started singing his lover’s duet, the one he had practiced with Merlin, and he sounded beautiful. He heard the soft undertones of Merlin’s adding and knew he was there somewhere. That helped him sing even better. He closed his eyes and pictured Merlin.

He heard the soft steps of Gwaine coming towards him to take up his part. He felt Gwaine’s hand wrap around his waist. With Gwaine touching him it was hard to focus on Merlin. He opened his eyes and turned to the man behind him. But that man was not Gwaine.

Arthur knew the eyes in the mask (not to mention every other aspect). It was Merlin. Arthur was thrilled and surprised. He smiled big and thought he heard the audience sigh a little. Merlin took up his part. It was glorious. He had added in so much of his own music it filled the theatre. Though Merlin had been taking measures to make sure his magic wouldn’t affect Arthur, Arthur could still feel his intentions.

It wasn’t power over them, it wasn’t control of any kind. What Merlin was channeling through their voices was nothing but love.

Arthur would have been confused if he was thinking about anything other than his duet with Merlin. They sang and danced around. As the finale came up they walked up the spiral stairs at opposite ends of the stage. As the song came to its peak they met in the middle and sang thunderously to one another. The rafters shook and the audience took in a breath as one. As they sang the tapering off low note at the end Merlin wrapped Arthur in his arms.

Softly beneath the music still playing and holding the audience in check Merlin spontaneously sang to Arthur,

“Say you’ll share with me one love one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go to! Arthur, that’s all I ask of you!” Merlin belted the ending and the audience sort of shook out of their reverie, as did Arthur who had become overwhelmed by the warmth of Merlin's body pressed up against his and the soft lull of his voice.

He opened his eyes and pulled back from Merlin to look at his face. _Blast that mask,_ he though. He wanted to see his Merlin and he wanted to see all of him. Arthur reached up and yanked the mask off over Merlin’s head.

There were gasps from the crowd, they didn’t know if this was part of the show or not.

Merlin’s face from right under his eyes to just above his eyebrows was covered in what appeared to be silvery white scales.

Arthur thought they looked beautiful. The look of pure fear on Merlin’s face was torture to Arthur though. He didn’t know what to do and he could hear the audience getting crazy. He reached his hand up to Merlin’s face and stroked the areas he was never able to till now he kissed Merlin’s eyes. The crowd saw what was going on and hushed a little. Arthur pulled Merlin in tight and kissed him strongly. The music picked up again. It was still showering love around on everyone.

When he pulled away he realized he had gone totally off script. Merlin seemed far away, and not at all concerned with the show. But Arthur was a professional. He was just about to open his mouth and continue with the show when he noticed the police that had surrounded the stage including the one who had come up the stairs behind Merlin.

Morgana had jumped onto the stage as well.

“Arrest that _thing_!” she screamed at the officer behind Merlin. The audience looked confused finally noticing her, some even booed. This clearly wasn’t part of the show.

“What are you waiting for!” she screamed to the man behind Merlin.

Arthur saw the confliction in the man’s eyes as his body went to do what he was bid. He tried pushing Merlin behind him to shield him, but Merlin just pulled him close.

“Hang on” he said to Arthur as he released a rope from the walk above. He then pulled an additional rope releasing a trap door.

Arthur and Merlin fell directly down into the prop fire pit which was open underneath. Arthur was sure Merlin had a plan, but he was still clutching on to him for dear life.

As their feet hit solid ground and the trap door closed on top of them they stumbled apart. Merlin lit the torch on the wall and removed it. They walked a few paces to another one of the secret stairways Merlin had and at the bottom they once again came out into Merlin’s lair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin rushed across the floor to one of his cluttered desks and dug around for a moment before finding what he was looking for: another mask.

Arthur seeing this strode boldly up to him and slapped the mask out of his hand.

“Merlin, what are you doing?” he asked in an exasperated are-you-serious voice.

“I’m sorry,” he began not looking Arthur in the eye, “I... thank you for removing my mask on stage, that’s what I wanted…I wanted it to be ok, I wanted others to see I wasn’t …” He choked on whatever he was going to say.

Arthur tilted Merlin’s chin up so he was looking at him and gave him a questioning look. A few tears started to build up in Merlin’s eyes. He looked away again and tried to find his words.

 “Hounded down by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere.” he started getting more emotional with each phrase.

Arthur knew what his past had been like from Gaius, and he knew what had been said about him and what had been planned for him here at the opera too. It was a sad and lonely life. Arthur felt so ashamed of everyone who had hurt him intentionally or not.

“This face, which earned a mother’s fear and loathing; a mask my first unfeeling scrap of clothing.” Merlin added, chuckling a little manically at his own misfortune. “I tried to hide it for so long, Arthur. And…” he sighed deeply and finally looked into Arthur’s eyes; “I thought showing people that someone could love me without my mask might show them I’m not the monster they think I am. But I guess that they’ll never see me that way.”

As if on cue the muted sound of a mob above them echoed through the room; “Track down this murderer he must be found.”

Merlin chuckled again, but Arthur found nothing funny about the situation.

With a little more force than was meant he turned to Merlin.

“I love you! And if they want to throw a fit about things you haven’t done let them. I don’t care. They don’t know, they don’t understand. If they can’t be reasoned with-“

“They can’t be reasoned with, Arthur…because people like Uther and Gwaine they don’t want to know the truth, they want an easy target. And this face is easy to blame.” Merlin said.

“Well they won’t find us down here. I couldn’t find it and I’d been here before. They’ll just have to find somebody else to blame.”

Merlin smiled at Arthur, and bent again to retrieve the mask. Arthur rolling his eyes grabbed Merlin’s hand and took the mask.

He lifted Merlin’s face to his own.

“You’re beautiful. Don’t hide from me ever again.” Arthur said and pulled Merlin into a secure hug. After what seemed a long time they pulled apart. Arthur kissed Merlin gently.

“Never forget how much I love you.” Merlin said.

“Or I you” Arthur replied.

They were enjoying the moment when they heard some splashing coming from the lower level. They came around the corner and down to where the boat was docked.

“I think we have a guest.” Merlin said his face changing from one of happiness and love to one that clearly meant business.

“I had rather hoped that you would come.” he continued as the figure made its way towards them sword drawn. “Mademoiselle, I bid you welcome,” Merlin said with a stiff bow to Morgana who stopped halfway to them standing knee deep in the water.

“Give Arthur to me now, or be prepared to fight me.” she said a little out of breath from her trek down here. Arthur found himself wondering how she had gotten down here.

“Arthur is not something I can give you, my lady. He’s a person who is free to make his own choices.” Merlin said stepping aside and motioning for Arthur to come forward more and explain his choice. Morgana looked at him.

“Morgana…” Arthur began but didn’t know how to say it even though he’d been trying to say it for so long.

“Morgana I don’t want to be with you. I’m sorry if I led you on and I don’t know why I said those things on the roof top that night” he tried explaining as Morgana’s face got whiter and her knuckles tightened around her sword. “I want to be with Merlin…I always have.” he finished looking at Merlin a big grin spreading across his face.

“Clearly he has you under some spell, Arthur…just come with me and we’ll work it out.” Morgana said unclenching her teeth just enough to get it out. She was slowly walking towards Arthur.

“It’s no spell Morgana…I can sense when he’s using magic and he’s not.” Arthur tried explaining.

Morgana turned on Merlin now.

“Give him to me.” she demanded.

 “I’m not holding him and I don’t know why you think I am…Why would I make him pay for the sins which are yours?”

“Any sin here is entirely yours…you're…you're a monster.” she said trying to laugh at his accusation. “You can’t seriously think that Arthur would want to be with someone like you…not when he could have me?” she said laughing even more.

“Morgana, don’t say that. I’m sorry if I hurt you, I’m sure you don’t deserve it, but I tried to tell you-“

“Arthur, just come with me and it’ll be alright.” said holding out her hand.

“No, Morgana you’re not listening.” he said desperately.

“Arthur, NOW!” she, sang I guess you’d call it, it sounded more like a screech of an angry pig.

Arthur covered his ears and fell to the ground as if he’d been hit.

Merlin rushed to him and knelt beside him.

“What was that” he asked his eyes wide with confusion.

Merlin looked from him to Morgana. She was still posed ready to strike and in the moment of chaos she had come within a few feet of Merlin and Arthur, her sword was uncomfortably close to them.

“Arthur, remember I told you I was on the roof that night?” Merlin said not taking his eyes off Morgana, but seeing Arthur’s nod nonetheless.

“I saw what she did to you…and I think it’s time she fessed up…or I’ll do it for her.” Merlin said still staring her down.

“Morgana, what is he talking about?” Arthur asked looking between them.

“I haven’t any idea…he’s mad.” she said really thinking she could get away with it, but Merlin saw the slight flicker of concern cross her eyes.

Arthur looked to Merlin.

“I didn’t want to have to tell you this. I didn’t want this to be the deciding factor when it came down to ... to her or me….but seeing as you’ve made your choice already…” Merlin said standing up and helping Arthur up too.

“Morgana has magic she was using it on you-“ he could barely get it out before her sword was at his throat.

“YOU STUPID LITTLE LIAR!” she shouted backing him up till he sat down hard at the organ bench.

“I was almost going to let you go, but now…hehe, not a chance.”

She lifted the sword a little higher and as she came to bring it down it collided with another.

Arthur had grabbed Merlin’s sword and was ready to defend himself, and Merlin, against her.

“How could you!” he shouted.

“Arthur it’s not what it seems. You aren’t mad at him” she said gesturing to Merlin “he did the same thing…I just-”

“NO…no you tricked me.” he said swinging his sword at her, “He only wanted love…and he gave so much in return. I have no idea what you want, but I know it’s not that.”

 “Arthur, I only wanted what was best for you…” she said as she parried his blow.

“And what was that? to trick me into marrying you, to do your bidding?” he asked attempting to land another blow and driving her back  into the water.

“I just wanted to help you see your potential. I wanted this opera house to be the greatest.” she said almost falling down the slippery stairs.

“Money Morgana. All this so your patronage to the opera house will be worthwhile monetarily?” he sighed and brought down his sword a little.

"No I wanted you to...to be a great singer at a great opera house...it was for you." she stammered out eyelids fluttering in her attempt to make up lies on the spot.

 “Oh, Morgana the tears I might have shed for your dark fate, turn cold and turn to tears of hate. You deceived me, and for nothing more than a  few francs.”

He turned around and headed up the few stairs he had walked down.

“Arthur, you can’t be serious. I’m sorry, Okay? Just come back up with me and we’ll work this out.” she said getting desperate.

“There is nothing to work out, Morgana. I’m staying with Merlin. You can go back up…Gwaine’s getting better, maybe you can work with him.” Arthur said freezing where he was  getting more a little fed up with her insistence.

“I can’t accept this. You can’t want this. He’s got you under some spell and I know it.” Morgana was still standing knee deep in the water. Merlin turned towards her as did Arthur. They both almost felt pity for her, she could never understand their love…or any love for that matter. She tried too hard to fake it and use it as a weapon that she can’t understand it when she sees it for real.

“My face may be abnormal, but it’s in your soul where the true distortion lies” Merlin said looking sadly on Morgana.

That was the last straw. Morgana brandished her sword and charged at Arthur. He deflected her easily and in the short tangle he struck a death blow to Morgana’s chest.

She fell lifelessly into the water and then floated gently.

 

Merlin appeared at Arthur’s side.

“Are you alright?” he said placing an arm around his shoulder.

“I’m fine…just sorry I didn’t see all this earlier. It wouldn’t have ended up like this if it wasn’t for me.” he said shaking his head.

“No, it’s not your fault. Corrupted people can’t be helped. She tried her best to make herself seem personable, but she would have found just as bad a fate on her own.” Merlin said trying to comfort Arthur…Arthur also noticed some slow music, it also was giving him comfort and for once he didn’t mind the haze.

“ _Track down this murderer he must be found.”_   was heard once more from up above.

“What are we going to do now?” Arthur asked.

“I’ll admit this really isn’t how I had planned this to go…” Merlin said chuckling a little as the voices neared and they walked out of the water.

“Well you can’t stay here.” Arthur said straightening up, his mind working on a plan.

“Go now, leave out one of your many exits…I’ll stay here and-“

“What no, I won’t leave you!” Merlin began to protest.

Arthur took  Merlin’s face in his hands.

“Listen someone has to stay here and straighten out this mess. I know it might seem crazy, but I feel like I owe this opera house a lot. I’ll stay here and let them find me I’ll create some jumbo story about how the phantom was of Morgana’s making for …for publicity reasons…and the person who played him got into a fight with her and he got away, uhh but not before killing her…I don’t want to leave the opera house while it’s publicity is in shambles and it’s patronage is well, dead. I just want a day to make sure they’ll be alright, and that you're written off as a myth so they won't come after us.”

“Alright..” Merlin sighed sadly thinking Arthur had had enough of his nonsense and pain for a lifetime.

“Meet me on the roof tomorrow night, then we’ll leave we’ll go far away…away from this.”

Merlin took Arthur's hands in his own and looked him in the eyes.

“Till then,” Merlin said kissing him softly.

He rushed about and gathered a few things before disappearing into a secret tunnel.

Arthur slid back down into the water and gathered up Morgana’s lifeless body and stood waiting for the mob to find them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The publicity was abundant. In the end Morgana almost got what she wanted. The gossip of her death and of the fictitious "Phantom" spread like wildfire. People would be coming to shows in droves. This more than covered any money issues and along with that Morgana’s contract with the Opera House had some fine print, that the bank agreed to, giving what remained of her money to the Opera House, which of course caused Uther to cry tears of joy. 

Everyone consoled Arthur when they found him, and he put on his best act. They arranged and took care everything else after Arthur told his story.

Everyone would soon learn to laugh at how silly they had been believing in a phantom.

~~~~~~~~

Arthur had packed his bag and stole down to Gaius’ room late the next night. He told Gaius the real story, because he deserved to know…and just so _someone_ would know. He said he would keep in touch and asked that he say goodbye to Gwen for him.

He made his way up onto the roof. A soft snow was falling, though it was nearing the end of winter. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked out at the Pairs skyline. It was beautifully lit up and full of happy sounds.

Merlin appeared at his side out of no where.

“I thought maybe you’d changed your mind.” he said not looking at Arthur but putting his arm around his waist.

Arthur kept looking out at the skyline too when he answered.

“I had to say a short farewell to someone.”

They stood like that for quite a while just enjoying each other, enjoying each other without, you know, swords or deaths or fighting or even music.

Arthur finally turned to Merlin. He smiled to himself upon seeing the unmasked face.

“Well, where shall we go?” Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at him and pulled him close.

“Anywhere you want to go, I’ll go there too.” Merlin replied melodically.

“That’s all I ask of you.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic even though it took a while to finish. I really hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear your thoughts on here or on tumblr (seesarahspeak).
> 
>  This is the url for the picture I made for this story, but I couldn't figure out how to put it on here, so it's just on my tumblr http://seesarahspeak.tumblr.com/post/93513563130/this-was-meant-to-go-with-my-archive-of-our-own
> 
> (P.S If you love Merthur and haven't seen Phantom of the Opera I hope you will now, and if you have I would suggest looking up Love Never Dies the Andrew Lloyd Webber sequel to Phantom of the Opera.)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter closely follows the Phantom of the Opera story line, but the following ones may not be as closely similar. Especially in the "Raoul/Christine" relationship and the "Phantom/Christine" relationship etc. (hence what makes it fanfic)  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is one of my first fanfics so leave me any suggestions of comments you think may help.


End file.
